Dear Jethro
by snapesnuggler4980
Summary: Gibbs is getting recalled back into the Marine Corps. and he decides to finally tell Abby what he has felt for years. Please R and R. It is highly appreciated.
1. Prologue

"Abbs, there is something I really need to tell you and I will owe you a life's time worth of Caf-Pow! after I do." Gibbs spoke over the phone.

"Gibbs! Don't tell me right now then. Come meet me at the Park."

"Okay Abbs," he finished, hung up and left for the park. He could never resist doing what Abby asked.

But he knew he was going to have to say what needed to be said at the park. He was ordered to come back to the Corps. and since he never fully retired, he had to go back.

When he got to the park five minutes later, Abby was already there sitting on a bench that was under the sade of what the kids used to call the kissing tree.

He didn't think too much about that last piece of information and went to go sit next to her.

"Hey Abbs."

"Hey Gibbs. So what is so bad that you will have to owe me a life's time worth of Caf-Pow! for? It can't be good."

"It isn't Abbs," he sighed, "and I can not control it either."

"Gibbs! Just tell me already. I will find out eventually."

"Abbs," he paused. It was hard to find the words, but when he did, he told her "I am being called back to the Corps."

Abby flung her arms around him and she never wanted to let go.

Gibbs didn't make her let go because frankly he didn't want her to. He just pulled her on to his lap and held her tight.

"How long until you leave, Gibbs?" Abby was the first one to speak after several minutes of silence.

"Two weeks but I am not sure of how long I will be gone."

"Gibbs, don't leave me. Please don't leave me," Abby was almost in tears.

"I am not leaving you, Abbs. You are the last person I would ever leave. I will write you every chance I get. You have to promise me to stay strong for me and always write me every week," he paused yet again. This was just so hard for him but eventually he found the strength to continue. "But thee is something else I need to tell you," he needed a response from her before he could continue.

She nuzzled a nod into his chest, agreeing with everything he just said and let him continue.

"Abbs, I love you. Like, I really love you and I just needed to tell you that," he paused wanting to say the words he was thinking, "just in case."

Abby held him tighter and looked up at him, knowing what 'just in case' meant.

"Really? For how long have you loved me, Gibbs?"

"Yes Abbs, really, or else would I feel this comfortable sitting under the kissing tree like this with you? And as for how long, I am not completely sure. You grew on me so much in the beginning years and I guess it was during then that I started falling in love with you."

"Gibbs, I have loved you ever since we really started getting to know each other. I guess I made my crush official to myself the first time you took me out to dinner for my birthday."

All he could do in response was kiss her smack on the lips and smiled at her. All Abby could do was smile back.

"Promise me that you will write me Gibbs."

"Abbs, I will write you letters every day If you wanted me too. Now I cannot promise that the letters will get through but I will write in response to every single one of yours."

"Gibbs?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I take care of your house?"

"Sure Abbs. I appreciate that."

She smiled and wiggled in closer to Gibbs.

"I will need the key to your house, Gibbs."


	2. Always and Forever

*It has been two weeks and Gibbs has left to return to the Marines. They really didn't want to part, but they knew they would receive letters every couple of weeks.*

(We start with Abby's first letter to Gibbs)

Dear Jethro,

I started writing this the night you left. I just miss you so much already. Since that day we found out of our mutual feeling for each other, we have pretty much spent every minute that we could together. I miss you being here with me Jethro.

God I love using your first name. It is so…you. I mean it is strong, manly, and handsome. It doesn't say anything about your hair though. You have great hair and that is why you are MY silver-haired fox.

It's been a few days since I wrote last. The weekend is over and we are back to work. Having Tony in boss mode keeps him from annoying everyone in his usual way but he still gets on everyone's nerves. He is trying too hard to be you and run your team instead of running his team but sometimes it helps the rest of us forget that you are gone.

We all worry about you so much. Tony comes down to my lab twice a day just to ask how I am doing. He knows how I was last time you left us. I was in full break down mode but it I am not affected like I was last time because this time I know you will eventually come back to me and hopefully we will still have something to look forward to when you come back.

Tim is getting a kick out of being senior agent. He holds it over Ziva now but Tony is looking for a new temporary agent to fill the empty spot. Personally, I don't like the thought of having a new person on the team. You know how I am with replacements. Maybe you have a suggestion on who Tony can hire?

And now that you are back in the Marines, Vance is trying to change things around here. Like really change things. First, he was changing how the team worked. Everything has to be by the book., physical training sessions has been limited to once a week, and now he is making this a mandatory eight hour work day, 9:00 A.M. to 5:00 P.M. and no overtime is getting paid! Then he came into my lab. You know I don't like him in MY lab but he started telling me how my music was too loud and my clothes were too small. I am sure he knows that you are coming back when the Marines are finished with you. I really hope he isn't going to try to talk you into retirement.

God I don't know what I would do without you at work anymore but I know you won't leave if you can help it. Maybe, if they make you, you could be my lab assistant. You don't need to know many science things to be able to be a lab tech's assistant. How great would that be, Jet? You and me, working all day together, side by side? Don't worry though Jet, I am not setting my heart on it, it is just a thought.

It is late Friday night now and will sind this out this weekend. I am just watching a movie now. It is an old one that took place back in World War II. One of the commanders strangely reminds me of you. I am sitting on the couch, eating ice cream and I already wish you were back with me wrapped up in your arms. Surprising what one change for such a small amount of time can do to you, huh?

This movie is so weird. It reminds me of work, but not completely, just mainly the relations between the characters.

Oh! I almost forgot! I smacked Tony for you today. I really needed to remind him that he isn't you. He's been very un-Tony lately and more of a bastard. He really just needed a reality check.

Now it Saturday and I am finishing this letter in the Post Office. Typical of me, huh? I just can't seem to stop writing. I miss you so much and I can't see myself stopping. I want you back with me, but I can wait til you are done with whatever the Marines want you for.

I miss you so, so much, Jethro, and I love you even more.

Yours Always and Forever,

Your Lab-Rat,

Abby Scuito


	3. I Love You

My Dearest Abbs,

I love reading your words but not as much as I miss you. I hear your voice as I read them. All I have wanted to do this past week-and-a-half is to hold you in my arms. Well, I obviously want to do more things to you than that, but I just been dying to hold you.

I'm glad that my name fits me and that you love it so much. Your name is just as fitting on you and just as beautiful. Abby is fun, energetic, caring, and very friendly.

Thanks for putting DiNozzo in line for me Abbs. That is another thing I still have to teach him; to run his own team and not mine. Though, I can see where he is going with his leading styles, why change or fix something that already works? I am glad he is keeping an eye on you though and helping distract you all from my absence, though I do not believe it is as effective on you, huh?

Tell Tim that I hope he is standing up to DiNozzo and not just taking his crap. Ziva, I am not worried about as much. I just hope her father doesn't start to but in knowing I am gone now. I just hope that Tony and Ziva are using some sort of contraception. They think I don't know, but I have known for years.

Is Tony sticking up to Vance?

Damn Vance. I will have to have a little talk with him once I get back. He may have the authority to do that, but there is no reason why he should. It works for the whole team and enables us to work well. What the hell is wrong with him?

Abbs, You know I wouldn't leave you. I will only leave NCIS when injury prevents me from returning or Sec Nav himself tells me to leave. Me, a lab tech's assistant? Would I be able to do that? I don't know if I could, but I couldn't spend the whole day with my boat. Maybe I could be your assistant. God knows I wouldn't turn out like the last one.

You should go out while I am away, Abbs. I don't want you to be alone. Go watch a movie with DiNozzo or have dinner with Ziva. Have some fun with your friends while I am away because I don't know how long I will be gone. You are not a puppy. You can make your own plans without needing me around.

Don't slap DiNozzo too much, he is your boss now. Give it to him when he really needs it though. Don't need the team to loose its one real on-the-job stress reliever.

I have to go now Abbs. Duty calls. I wish I was with you but I can't be there right now. Faster I get this done, though, faster I get to come home and hold you in my arms. Don't worry about me too much now, Abbs. I can take care of my self and I will survive, just for you if nothing else.

I love you,

Your Silver-Haired Fox

L. Jethro Gibbs


	4. Only Yours

Jethro!

I miss you so much! I just want to lie in your arms. I slept at your house last night. I just miss you so much, but it did help a little bit. And I've been wanting to do so many things with you, but I have been a good girl and waiting for you. God, I will probably come as soon as you enter me. I'm surprised at myself for waiting as long as I have been.

And you are god damn right that Tony being a bastard isn't as effective on me as it is on the rest of the team, but you do mean more to me than you mean to them. It would take a lot out of Tony to distract me from your absence and frankly, that wouldn't work either, because he is not you and you are all I want.

And Timmy has been doing well in standing up for himself. He has launched several theories to Tony, and let's say they didn't fall out completely. He is becoming quiet the investigator. He even played a pig part in solving the last case. He figured out that someone, somehow, stored a single file on a computer piece that took major re-programming to even give it that type of ability. But now we have the perp thanks to him. I was really starting to think that the trail was going to go cold.

Might of solved it faster if we weren't told to go home at ten every night by Vance. Those extra five hours were voluntary but he we're all willing to stay all week, day and night. It was something about not wanting his building to look like a boarding house for his agents.

I do not think Vance is right for this job, or this agency. Never thought he was. He doesn't know how to run a federal agency, just a business and play politics. We really need to get someone that is fit for the job.

Jet! I do not want to even talk about the possibility of you leaving NCIS right now. Vance threatened to fire the team today. The whole team. I am not even sure why he did. Probably for not working by the book.

Screw the book!

And I did make plans, Jet! Tomorrow I am going to see a movie with Tony and I am having dinner with Ducky this weekend. Friday night the whole team may go out for a drink, but we can't go to our usual bar anymore. Last time we were there, we seen Vance there with his wife and we all have the same reason to want a drink at the end of the day. Him.

God, without you at work, it has become so stressful! I need to find something to relieve it all. Actually, I know what to do to relieve it all, but that specific activity requires two people and I need you here to do that. Well, maybe not NEED you, but you are the only one I want for that activity.

I hope you have been a good boy for me, my Fox, because I have been trying my hardest to be a good girl for you.

I miss you so much, my Silver-Haired Fox.

Only Yours,

Your Lab-Rat,

Abby Sciuto


	5. I Love You To Death

My Lovely Abby,

I miss you so much too! I am sure that you know that. I can't wait to come back, though. I just want to be with you so much, to hold you in my arms, to kiss you, to do so many other things with you. We are so far apart, but my love for you keeps growing.

Abbs, Vance is an idiot. Trust me, he crushed my danish a while back, but that isn't the point. Yes, he was a better candidate than most of the other senior agents out there, bt there were better ones too. He still has a lot to learn, but he should know by now that he can't really split the best team NCIS has. However, his threats are not to be taken lightly. Knowing Vance, he may just make that mistake. Don't worry Abbs, I won't let him get away with it.

I am glad to hear that you have made plans. I hope the movie with Tony went well and I am sure you and Ducky had a great conversation over dinner. We really should get the team together more often. Being away from all of you has made me realize how much of a family we really are. A weird one, but still very close. I miss the feeling. I finally see that I am like Tony and Ziva's dad, Tim's uncle, the brother of Kate and Jenny and Ducky's nephew. Palmer is like the weird third cousin that the whole family secretly appreciates more than one would think. Really, though, he is probably the only one who has ever had a normal life, amongst the team.

I would want my kids to have a normal life with a mom and dad that loves them and will not leave them in any way. I want them to be able to achieve their dreams with out anything or anyone getting in the way of that.

You want kinds, right Abbs? I hope so. I love you so much, I want to have a family with you, but whatever you want is what I want. I wouldn't want you to be unhappy.

I promise, we will relieve our stress together the night I get back. I cannot lie to you though, Abbs, I haven't been as much of a good boy for you as you have been a good girl for me. I imagine most nights that you I am with you, holding you in my arms in our bed. I have came to just those thought of you and the movements of my hand. You are allowed to do the same, Abbs.

Now don't be too hard on Tony. He really has good intentions, but he really is not used to this kind of stress. He wants you all to be distracted from the fact that I am not there. Yes, he gets to go home and relieve that stress a little with Ziva by his side, but also, he cannot be the teams jokester if he is also the boss. I am sure that between you and Ziva, you are keeping him in line.

I am glad that the rest of the team is holding on, though. If Vance is not careful, he will loose a lot of his agents and forensics personal. Money has not been a big part of our team. We have all just wanted justice. We never cared about the hours or money. We were the ones who could not sleep at home until our killer is caught.

God Abby, I hope this mission will not take much longer. It's been too many weeks and I am going crazy without you.

I Love You To Death,

Your Silver-Haired Fox,

Leroy Jethro Gibbs


	6. With All the Love in the World

Jet!

Vance fired Tony! I am not completely sure why thought. Leaving poor Timmy as a temporary team leader till he can bring in some one from L.A. He is Breaking up that team too! Come back soon Jet, before I threaten to take him to court! I really don't know what is going to happen next. Every one is irritated, I cannot have music or go to lunch with Ducky, We are all working 9 to 5 now and it takes an average of a month to catch the criminal now!

God Jet, I am just so stressed! I look forward to going home every day. That has never been my case. This is not good. Can you help me straighten all of this out when you get back? Tony had no reason to be fired! I can pull all the statistics on this team before and after to show just how NCIS teams work best, that you know what is good for this agency and its employees. It will have to be done on our own time though. Vance is not allowing any personal problems, work, or research to be done at work.

Changing the subject now, of course I want kids. I thought you knew I wanted to settle eventually and have a big family. And for years, I knew I wouldn't want to have anyone else's kids but yours. We have saved up enough money to raise as many kids as we want, and send them to college if we invest well, which I can do! I already have invested $50,000 dollars in high interest bonds! Did not think you were marrying money, did you? Actually, I earned all my money myself. That is where I put all my overtime, when I got overtime!

I love you though, Jet. I would stay by your side forever even if you didn't want to have kids. You are so good with them, though. It's just another one of your soft spots. I know there are your reasons, but it is just amazing watching you interact with them.

I hope you can come back soon. By the time you get this, it will be two months without you. I know these types of missions usually last a lot longer than that, but look at what has already happened in two months! I cannot take much more of this. Vance even fixed the elevator! You know I don't do well with change, Jet! I am on the brink of quitting and accepting one of the offers from the FBI or CIA. I love NCIS, but I cannot work like this for much longer.

I spend most of my evenings with Tony, Ziva, Timmy, and Jimmy. We usually end up going to one of our own places and have dinner on week nights. Weekends we go out clubbing. I loose myself when I dance. I forget all my problems and just dance. I forget about work. I forget about Tony being fired. I forget about you being gone. All I do is imagine that everything is the way it should be and I dance only for you. Yes, I am usually dancing with Tony or Ziva, but you know that even the way I dance at clubs, it means nothing. They know it too. We both know that they love each other and we love each other.

It is not a coincidence that we go to your favorite club. We miss you so much.

With All the Love in the World,

Your Lab-Rat,

Abby Sciuto


	7. I Love You So Much

My Love,

My mission is over. It will be another two weeks till I will be home though. You know the procedure on releasing participants after a top secret mission is over. When you receive this letter, do not write back as I will be on the way home when your reply would be sent out.

Of course I will help you fix things at NCIS once I am back. Even if it means becoming the Director my self, and you know that I would rather remain Team Lead. This agency has become a part of me and I would do anything for it, after you of course. But so are you. You have denied every job offer you have been given, no matter what they would of paid you. Even from your letter, I could tell that you were broken hearted when you even thought about leaving NCIS.

I knew from the start that Vance was a bastard and would become corrupt. Sec Nav practically begged of me to take the job before he put in Vance. Sec Nave will be on our side, especially after we show him your statistics.

Everything will return to normal, or as close as it ever will. I promise. If you go to another agency, I will be right beside you. I am sure the rest will follow suit. Even if it means I have to work with Kort.

I t is good to hear that you all are spending so much time together. I understand that Tony and Ziva are doing their best to help you. This is the time you need them the most. I am glad that I don't hear of you all doing anything stupid, like drugs for example.

I am sure Tim will be able being Team Lead and run investigations until I get back. I am not sure how he will handle the stress level though.

I am glad you dance. That you forget about everything as you dance. That you only think of me when you dance with some one else. I will dance with the night I am back. Even as much as I miss you, we should not break the routine our family has made. I know you would agree.

We will dance together. You can dance for me. Lead me and I will dance your dances. Forever, I will dance like that only for you. I want to be able to dance like that for you. And you know how I usually feel about dancing. You are truly a very special person to me, Abbs. I haven't said it nearly enough, but I love you Abbs, so much. Yes, I love Shannon and Kelly but I have finally accepted that they are gone and moved on, like they would of wanted me to. They would of liked you so much. I used to wonder how things would have been if they were still around.

But I still love you and I will always love you. Just as I love them. I hope I will never loose you. I would not know what I would do with my self. I have never told anyone this, but I almost shot myself when I saw their graves the first time. I don't want to have to do that, but if I loose you to the would, I just might.

I Love You So Much,

Your Silver-Haired Fox,

L. Jethro Gibbs


	8. Home

A/N: Thanks for all the wonder reviews! I would love to read more!

Okay, so now the letters are over and Gibbs will be coming home. I know I jump around in my point of view, but just trust me on this.

Abby had read and re-red Gibbs' letter every minute of spare time that she got till he returned home

It was a Friday afternoon and Abby was sitting in her lab, bored. Her music was so loud that she never heard him walk in. He snuck up right behind her, his lips just millimeters away from her neck before he spoke.

"Miss me, my love?" he whispered in her hear.

That made her jump off her chair and squeal in happiness. Next thing he knew, she was clinging on to him like there was no tomorrow.

"Of course I missed YOU, Jet! I would be crazy not to! I…"

He kissed her to keep her from rambling on and on. The kiss, however, quickly became very passionate and deepened. The must of kissed for several minutes and they only broke apart when they were in need of air.

"Vance wants to see us on Monday. He told me to bring a lawyer," Gibbs had to inform her.

"Sounds like Monday is going to be loads of fun," Abby was sarcastic.

"Not as much fun as tonight will be," Gibbs wasn't sarcastic.

"Oh! Speaking of which, we have to leave for the club soon. Don't worry, Jet. You will like this club. Our booth is also in the back, so the music isn't too loud when we are not on the dance floor."

"Just don't use all your energy on the dance floor, you little minx. Save some for me Later tonight," Gibbs gave a cocky smile.

"Mmm, Jethro. You will get your welcome back gift, but remember that I am not going to be on that dance floor without my man," she gave a slight but sexy smirk.

He was still holding Abby around her middle when McGee walked in. They didn't even notice he was there until he cleared his throat.

"Breaking your own rules, boss?" he had a bit of a jealous tone to his voice. The pair of them looked over and smiled. Gibbs never let go of Abby.

"It's always been a stupid rule, Tim," Gibbs kissed Abby.

"OH, well as long as you are both happy," McGee decided to stop his sentence there, a bit jealous of Gibbs.

"We are happy, Timmy," Abby said, straight up. She let go of Gibbs and went to go hug McGee, "Don't be jealous. I still love you all like I always have."

Tim hugged the Goth back and sighed.

"Good, Abby," is all he could say, not wanting to release his feelings for her with Gibbs there.

Abby let go of McGee and went back to wrap her arms around Gibbs, almost protectively. He held her and was not about to let her go any time soon. He knew that he was never going to let her go, willingly, from his life.

"Jet," Abby smiled, "Can we go now?"

"Of course we can, Abbs." He kissed her on the cheek before she shut down her lab for the weekend. When that was done, he put his arm around her waist and led her to her car.


	9. The Club

The rest of the team was already at the club when Gibbs and Abby got there. Even McGee, since Abby and Gibbs decided to stop and pick up a movie out of the back of the video store.

Abby and Gibbs walked in hand-in-hand. None of the team was surprised as they had already been told, but they were all glad that they could finally see it.

Gibbs let Abby slide in first beside Tony. When Gibbs sat beside her, she leaned against him, wanting the closeness that they had missed the last several months. They received their drinks and socialized with the rest of the team for a while. Abby was feeling really good for the first time in weeks and she was ready to dance. She nudged Gibbs to get up and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"Do as the other guys do and let me lead," she whispered to him as she placed him behind her and set his hands on her hips.

He looked around at the other men on the floor. They were practically screwing their partners through their clothes. He also noticed that they all looked considerably younger than him as well, but he didn't care and gave all his attention to Abby. He danced like the others, if you could call it dancing, and let Abby lead. Anyone who looked over would never know that he had never danced like this before. 

Feeling her rump move against his pelvis was extremely pleasurable and made his soldier stand at attention. By the end of the third song, he and Abby made their way back to the table before he came in his pants. None of the others were at the table, thankfully, so they wouldn't see his boner. He sat down and pulled Abby on top of his lap.

(A/N: The play list I had in my head was 1- Down On Me by Pretty Rick, 2- Carry Out by Timbaland, 3- Beautiful by Akon)

Abby loved the feeling of his hard-on under her. Her head was back on his shoulder, kissing Gibbs deeply. She didn't know how long they had been kissing, but the rest of the team was back at the table, relaxing. Abby and Gibbs both blushed some when they realized this.

"Oh, sorry guys. We um…. didn't notice you were back," Abby tried to apologize.

"Abby, don't worry about it. We have only been here for a minute and Tim is in the restroom. We are just glad you both are happy," Tony informed while Gibbs regained his composure. Abby smiled at Tony in thanks and Gibbs pulled her body closer to his.

"Tony, you will be back on the team soon. Don't you worry. One way or another, we will get you back," Gibbs knew they didn't want to talk about work, but they had too.

"Thanks Gibbs. But how are you going to do that?"

"Vance is having Abby and I bring a lawyer on Monday. He was not very happy with me when I returned today. I… we will bring NCIS to the statue that it deserves."

Everyone felt inspired and glad that Gibbs was back, but all too soon for them, he and Abby got up.

"I have been away from home too long. However, tomorrow I will expect you all there at three for a cook out," he smiled, glad to be back with his family. He and Abby left, needing some time for each other.


End file.
